


Shivers

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Super Soldier Sandwich, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Steve and Bucky warm you up.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr @pickledmoon: Yo so i had an idea of like a supper fluffy drabble with Steve and Bucky where it’s super cold and the reader can’t fall asleep because she’s shivering too hard. And since the boys are supersoldiers they stay warm so they both get in bed with her to keep her warm and make a super soldier sandwich
> 
> i just wanted to write a lil something soft and sweet. the reader is gender-neutral here. enjoy :)

You were pretty sure Steve and Bucky alike could hear you shivering.

The three of you were stuck in a safe house while a snowstorm raged outside. Of course the house was more like a cabin, and so now you lay on a mattress on the floor under layers of blankets, trying to focus on anything aside from how cold you were. You weren’t a mutant or enhanced; you’d earned your place with the Avengers through your above-average fighting skills and endurance. While you could level with super soldiers in the field, you had no serum to keep you protected from the cold.

“You okay over there, doll?” Bucky piped up from his own mattress.

“F-Fine,” you gritted out, curling into a tighter ball. “Just c-cold.”

Steve turned to look over at you with concern. “Do you need anything? We can share a bed—”

“N-No! I don’t wanna b-bother you,” you murmured, attempting to wrap the covers more firmly around you.

A minute of silence passed, punctuated with your chattering teeth, before Bucky sighed and stood up. “That’s it. Move over.”

If you had enough warmth in your cheeks, you would have blushed. You scooted over, allowing Bucky to slip under the covers behind you. He brought his own blanket with him, adding to the heat. Before you knew it, you were tucked under his arm, your back against his chest, his knees under yours. Now you fought to control your shivers  _ and _ your nerves; you’d only dreamed of scenarios like this before.

“Steve, you get over here, too,” Bucky called out, his breath warm against the back of your neck. “You’re the human furnace.”

Soon you were snuggled up to not one but two super soldiers. This was the most secure you had ever felt, sandwiched between two of the sweetest, warmest, beefiest men you’d ever known. Steve lay down to your left, facing you, while Bucky spooned you from behind. You focused on how warm the both of them were instead of on other details, like how close Steve’s chest was to your face, or how Bucky felt soft and firm at the same time behind you. Steve draped an arm over your shoulder, while Bucky’s metal one lay over your hip.

“That better?” Steve asked. When you nodded vigorously, he smiled. In a moment of boldness, you hooked your leg over Steve’s thigh, drawing him closer to you. Bucky snorted behind you, amused at Steve’s startled look.

That was more like it.

You were on your way to a fitful, shiver-less sleep when Bucky yawned. “You know,” he rasped, his voice rough with fatigue, “it’s much easier to share heat without all the clothes in the way.”

“Not the time, Buck,” you sighed. You opened your eyes and saw Steve and Bucky share a look over your head.

Steve cleared his throat, shifting against you. “Will there be a time?”

You hummed into Steve’s chest, placing your hand over Bucky’s and interlacing your fingers with his. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & let me know what you think!


End file.
